Elastomer polymers exhibit many useful mechanical properties such as elastic recovery after deformation, energy absorbing capacity, impermeability to fluids, etc. Examples of automotive applications for elastomers include tires, fluid hoses, engine mounts, and grease seals. However, the complexity of interactions between polymers and fillers in elastomer systems makes the formulation of a composition tailored to a specific need very difficult. For example, the ultimate tensile strength and elongation of a given filled elastomer will depend on the mixing process used. Poor mixing may reduce or even cancel out the strengthening properties of a particulate filler in an elastomer. Good mixing, on the other hand, can substantially improve properties such as tensile strength, elongation and elasticity at low temperatures. Heretofore, trial and error methods have been used to improve the inherent properties of elastomer compositions to use them in engineering applications. In many cases, the use of a particular elastomer in a particular situation has been limited by the ability to incorporate suitable reinforcing fillers.
It is therefore the primary object of this invention to provide an improved method of mixing reinforcing fillers with elastomeric polymers to provide molded products with improved physical characteristics.